1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal gate with a lock housing, and more particularly, to such a gate that is hingedly mounted to a fixed location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many or most designs for gates with lock housing are built on site to accommodate the locking hardware. None of these gates, however, includes a lock housing that can be readily mounted to the gate also reinforcing the resulting assembly.
A gate has a moving end and a pivoting end. The moving end of the gate includes the locking hardware and typically the moving end needs to be modified. Adaptation and last minute innovation is required to install the hardware in most instances. These operations include cutting the distal post member of the gate compromising the structural integrity and strength of the gate. A housing is subsequently welded to the ends of the severed distal post member.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,079 issued to Smith on Jan. 21, 1986 for a deadbolt gate lock. Smith's deadbolt gate lock includes a casing with a through slot. Smith's patented invention also includes spacer blocks within the casing with aligned bores to receive the deadbolt and an access opening. However, it differs from the present invention because it fails to show an integral reinforcement member as described and claimed in the present invention. The member reinforces the gate where the locking hardware is installed. Also, the member doubles as a guide for proper installation of the housing. Additionally, the protruding lateral edges that give structural rigidity and facilitate the installation of decoration panels on the gate are not disclosed in this reference. These elements combined provide a sturdier and more useful structure that can be readily installed.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,396 issued to Zvi, et al. on Dec. 23, 1986 for a security gate apparatus. Zvi's patented invention comprises a security gate including gate-carried locking means intended to make it difficult to open the security gate from without the building opening. Again, it does not teach the use of a reinforcement member that doubles as a guiding member.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.